


Just The Way We Are

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dating, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slight Foot Fetish, friday - Freeform, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: Tony and Stephen are dating for a while, taking it slow and giving each other the necessary space. Now it is time to take the first step towards sexual rendezvous, which is an obstacle race in its own way.(First chapter is rated T, mainly humor. Second chapter is rated M. Both can be read as a stand-alone fiction.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is mainly Tony's inner monologue, don't take the bracketed phrases as author's notes.

They were taking it slow.  
Tony for once, would hate to ruin it all by hastening. He wanted to give all the space Stephen would like but was too prideful to ask for.

Well, strangely (no pun intended), he was so content being around Stephen and watching him go about his merry(and not so merry) ways. But hey! He was only a man with healthy (to say the least) sexual libido and he very very much would like to sleep (in a biblical sense) with Stephen. Ah...he would like so many things to do or be done with them. He wondered how Stephen would look while being touched or touching him (either way was more than enough, he was not going to be choosy). Was he a moaner or the silent types?

Okay stop right there, Tony. It would be very, very indecent idea to get an erection in middle of dinner(well if the dinner was Stephen…) while Stephen talked about some rambled on and on about some magic older than time itself, rambled on with those cupid bow lips of his…..how nice would they feel wrapped around his……

NO STOP TONY, he chided his very, very horny mind. He was in no need for those obscenes fantasies right then. Damn it Tony, you are a brilliant genius philanthropist playboy for fucks sake, and you cannot even control your own mind? Do you want more reasons for hating yourself.

 

After dinner, Tony had Stephen pinned on the wall of Stephen’s bedroom wall. Well, for not being a playboy, Stephen was a great kisser(definitely not better than Tony, according to Tony anyway). Tony could feel the heat in their mouths leading to the wonderful heat in his lower abdomen and southern regions. He pushed against Stephen’s lips even more. Their tongues slided against each other, like a slow heated sensual dance. Stephen being the taller one, was leaning down and had more advantages in leading the kiss (Damn tall people, Tony thought in back of his mind).

Tony felt one of Stephen’s slender long legs sliding between his legs, rubbing against his half hard penis. Tony groaned. Then he felt it.  
_Oh hell, is it…_  
Stephen’s own hot cock was pressed against his stomach. Stephen groaned into Tony’s mouth before biting his lower lip. Tony, dizzied by euphoria, rubbed himself against Stephen’s leg. Now Tony’s hand tried to undo Stephen’s cloak-

“Boss, your heart rate is alarmingly elevat-”  
Surprised, both Tony and Stephen jumped one feet apart.  
“SHUT UP, FRIDAY”, Tony huffed.

Of course, FRIDAY was his creation, of course she would be the greatest cockblocker in the world. It was probably monitoring his heartbeat with his watch. Stephen was looking glazed and he looked quite tempting with his hair unkempt like that(Tony felt quite satisfied knowing his hand and not some war had done that).

But in any case, he took it as his time to leave. Now he just needed to drive to Stark Tower, get in a bath where he has a long, long wank using his brilliant mind to conjure up multiple images of Stephen in obscene situations. It was all fine really.

“Night, Stephen. I will call you-”

“You know Tony, you really do not need to treat me like a virgin maiden and you can stay.”, Stephen was leaning against the wall with a very unimpressed face.

“You mean it?”, Tony looked incredulous.

“I do and now get back to kissing me.”,

Now they were sitting at the edge of the bed. Tony had taken caution and placed his aviator glasses and watches far far away (okay, just on the nightstand).

Tony had finally managed to undone one button of the more-complicated-than-natasha-bruce-relationship robe and he was about to pounce mentally screaming HALLELUJAH before a curtain of red knocked him out, away from Stephen. As the damn cloak of levitation was acting like an inanimate object, he was completely unaware of its sentinency. _Of course, it was the fifth person in their relationship, the other four being Stephen, Tony, FRIDAY, Iron Man_.

Stephen was deadpanning at the Cloak. Tony wondered, how the cloak would even see the deadpan without eyes, but he pushed the thought away. Stephen looked like he was facepalming internally (he was Stephen fucking Strange, he did not facepalm on the outside). 

Tony was lying on the floor, wrapped around that damn red cape. Stephen rolled his eyes, “Let him go, he is not a threat.”  
The cloak’s collar turned to Stephen.  
“No he really is not, let him go and go out.”

The cloak just wrapped around Tony tighter. Tony did not really hate it, after all it wonderfully smelled of Stephen. Tony had a vivid mental image of naked Stephen, only with his red cape only..

“Ha, maybe it likes me more.”, Tony joked, only to get that sinful mental image out of his heads.  
Now Stephen directed that deadpan at him, “No, i think it just does not want you touching me.”

Tony laughed,”Ah, well then, what am I supposed to do?”

“You, get out of here right now before I lock you up in the washing machine.”, Stephen was looking at his cloak sternly.

The cloak reluctantly let go of Tony and floated out of the window. Tony could swear, with the collars drooped, the cloak looked like it was sulking. Seriously, all this supernatural stuff was rubbing off him.  
Hopefully, something more delicious would be rubbing off him. He grinned, “Now can we just…”

“Yes, yes.”, Stephen sighed exasperatedly. He was undoing his robe. Tony got up and and proceeded to take off his own clothings too. The stripping each other part of foreplay could wait another time.

 

Now Stephen sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked. Tony stared at the. And those legs, those long slender legs would be the death of him. He was hard. His penis stood out, flushed pink against the whiteness of his skin. 

 

Tony stood agape in the middle of the room. He had taken off his shirt, trousers and boxers but he still had his tank top on. His arc reactor glowed with blue hue. He was very conscious about the fake sternum and his chest. He was hesitating too much.

“Well….are you going to do something or just stand there admiring me like an artwork?”, Stephen smirked.

Then Tony said, “May I keep the tank top on?”

Realization dawned on Stephen’s face, after a moment of confusion. “Of course, we will move at our own pace, remember?”, he smiled.

 

Tony glanced at Stephen’s hand. They were a bit crooked with criss crossed signs of old surgeories. He felt a bit bad (Okay, a lot).

 

Stephen stood up, wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck and kissed them. Then he leaned backwards, so they both fell on the bed with Tony on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now picking up from where we left, haha.

Stephen stood up, wrapped his hand around Tony’s neck and kissed them. Then he leaned backwards, so they both fell on the bed with Tony on top. Tony, finally done with all complexities, touched Stephen’s ribs and muscles. He could feel Stephen’s own hands caressing his sides. He licked Stephen’s jaws and necks and Stephen reciprocated by nibbling his ears and occasionally biting them (Tony briefly wondered whether it was a case of oral fixation). 

After treating Stephen’s collarbones and shoulder blades to thorough treatment, he sucked on Stephen’s left nipple, taking the other between his thumbs and forefinger and pinching.

Stephen giggled (STEPHEN FUCKING STRANGE GIGGLED!!!!! Tony’s brain had a hard time processing this new information). “Tony, I do know some men might find this fun but well it just tickles so stop it.”, Stephen stated between giggles.

But Tony was not going to back down.He stared at Stephen’s eyes for 5 seconds, before reluctantly pulling himself up from the warm lap and sitting on the floor between Stephen’s legs. He noted Stephen licking his lips. _Gotcha_ , Tony held Stephen’s right leg up by his achilles tendon and licked a stripe on his foot. Stephen immediately shivered all over. Stephen made his way up, switching between the two legs. Stephen was panting and huffing. He had tried to jerk himself off before Tony had pushed his hands away with a wink.

 

Tony made sure to give special treatment to the back of his knees. When he made his way to the inner thigh, he could not resist a wish to mischief. He deliberately treaded way closer to that one spot before just sticking to licking and biting Stephen’s inner thighs. He was low-key proud to see that he had managed to turn those pale white thighs in a work of red and bitemarks. 

 

“Anthony, if you do not stop teasing me now, I’ll-”, Stephen started. “Or what?”, Tony bit harder into the flesh. Stephen bit his own lips, “I’ll tie you up with my cloak or magic or whatever.”

“Sounds sinfully tempting, but I’ll save that offer for a later time.”, Tony winked at Stephen again, before finally, experimentally licked the top of Stephen’s erection. He did not particularly like the taste, but the way Stephen caven in was definitely worth it.

He held the base in his palm, and continued licking here and there little strips. Stephen groaned and bucked up, but Tony held his hips in other hand, “Patience, Stephen.”

Now, to Stephen’s utter delight, Tony put his length into his mouth. Stephen almost came in that wet heat and mild touch of teeth, but he managed to held back, Tony’s firmly held palm definitely helped. Tony put his hand in a fist while pinching his thumb to cancel his gag reflex temporarily (Who knew, that little knowledge would come in so handy.)

As Stephen thrusted inside his mouth. He used his other hand to adjust his own hard erection against Stephen’s leg, who confused for a moment, finally grasped what Tony was doing. He threw a smirk at Tony before sliding his tibialis anterior along Tony’s dick. Tony stifled a moan as he choked on Stephen. So far, Stephen’s scarred hands were clenching and unclenching themselves on bed sheet. Tony put them in his dark locks.  
Soon, Tony was full throttling Stephen humping on his leg. Stephen was pulling his hair to thrust into him, face-fucking him thoroughly,  
Both of them moaning, huffing and panting.

Tony could feel both of them on edge. Thus he finally pulled back. He got up and occupied his previous position on Stephen’s lap. Wrapping one arm around Stephen’s shoulder for balance as Stephen’s own arms closed around his waist, he held both of their erections together, heat against heat. One of Stephen’s hand, with long slender fingers wrapped around too. Over stimulated, Tony, wrapped both of his hands around Stephen’s shoulder and dropped his shoulder, letting Stephen jerk both of them off. Stephen leaned in and bit on Tony’s neck. Tony mildly entertained the idea of showing off his hickey the next day.

Stephen worked both of them off. Stephen came first, he bit on Tony’s collar bone to stifle his cry. Those trembling but still skillful fingers teased Tony’s length in all sorts of ways, and Tony was rolling his hips and grinded against Stephen. Soon enough, he came with a half moan and grunt.

After collecting themselves coming down from that high, Tony sultrily picked up Stephen’s hand and licked them clean of remaining semen with little licks in a very obscene way.  
Stephen groaned, “Tony, you should really know we are not 20 anymore.”  
Tony pouted (well it was a fake one.)

 

 

Later that night, when they were clean from the bath and warm inside the blanket.   
Tony laughed, “Well, that was quite eventful for a first time.”  
Stephen chuckled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed Tony’s temple.  
Tony chuckled too as he snuggled closer into Stephen’s arms, “I guess, that’s how we are.”

 

They were not perfect, their relationship was not either. But they were definitely going to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really appreciated the kudos and comments you guys left in my previous works. Even if I don't reply, they cheer me up so much!!


End file.
